Talk:Justice League (film)/@comment-99.95.186.88-20140617002957/@comment-24261329-20140617194741
"I don't understand why people hate on Man of Steel so much." 1 of the reasons is the seriousness trumped the joyfulness highly. But the comedic points that were included, (Captain Carrie Farris saying "I just think he's kinda hot." then General Swanwick saying "Get in the car Captain." then Farris says "Yes sir." and us seeing the guy in the bar who was harassing Clark, his name was Lobo, attempt to shove Clark but ends up pushing himself backwards and suddenly seeing Lobo's truck shish kababbed and Superman's crash into a mountain while learning to fly) though a small amount, are nice comedic touches. "the World Engine destroyed Metropolis and killing Zod was the last thing that Superman wanted to do and he begged Zod to stop too. Plus, after he did it, he screamed in horror at what he had to do." YEAH. Everyone who says Superman's responsible for as much destruction as Zod is literally resembles Lex Luthor's attempts to frame Superman. This is the most ridiculous accusations against a fictional person i have ever heard. "Also, why do people hate on Ben Affleck as Batman? The suit is very comic accurate to The Dark Knight Returns, Ben has way more acting experience now, and with Zack Snyder you know that Batman will look awesome in combat. What was that saying from The Dark Knight Trilogy? Oh yeah: "Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves back up." I mean seriously, give Affleck a chance!" YEAH. Bad acting is noticeable acting. You cannot be accepted into this movie as a major character while your not acting as if your really in the situation your character's presented in. I watched scenes from ARGO with Ben and he is not'' behaving as if he's not in the situation his character's in. His acting is really unoticeable. "Another thing is Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman. Everybody says that she is too skinny but look at what Christian Bale did for Batman Begins and how he went from going super skinny to Batman shape. Gal is a good actress and I think that she can pull this role off." ''YEAH''. She beat two other actresses/models who's acting is said to be better Gal's. And why are people assuming that they'll allow her to stay really slim. Did nearly all who saw Gal after she was cast forget that humans can gain muscle mass? '''Golly! "What is so bad about Zack Snyder directing Justice League? Look at some of his films such as 300 and Watchmen." Yes, after learning of the wide positive responses towards 300 and WATCHMEN and after watching the WATCHMEN these are awesome cases in points. I care about nearly every part in that movie accept for some "specific points" #Ew. If you don't like libido you'll care to fast forward/turn the channel on some parts. And if Uxas/Darkseid's the villain then how his soldiers, the Parademons' attack start will have to be different from a Boom Tube opening over or in a city for the Parademons to come through for the sake of being different from the Chitauri attack in THE (AVENGERS. The League could somehow become transported to Darkseid's planet of operations, Apokilops, then the Parademons attack them which could lead towards Darkseid's Elite Vs the Justice League then Darkseid Vs Superman then after defeating the Elite the other JL members help Kal. The plans for B A T M A N V S U P E R M A N|D A W N O F J U S T I C E are fine.